Flugel of the League
by Major StormZ
Summary: As Sora and Shiro was playing against Tet for the title of 'One True God', Jibril happened to anger Tet. As for a punishment he sent her away to another world alone. With no way to get back to Discord board, Jibril now has to figure out an entire new world to survive in. Will she turn back to her old ways and destroy the world or will she just accept her place in a new home.
1. Chapter 1 A new world

**Sup everyone, this is a new story i want to try. This is my first crossover and i thought Jibril may add a different flavor to the world of Runeterra. Enjoy!**

"That was a clever move there Sora." came the voice of Tet as he watched his knight fall into the young human boy's trap. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at his opponents.

As of right now The one true god Tet was settling one of the final games with the siblings for the title of one true god. A simple game of chess. Tet thought it would be a good idea to get his rematch after that first game four years ago when he lost.

Over the last four years the two siblings made wonderful progress of trying to bring Imanity to the top of the food chain with rankings. He never admitted but he was very impressed that these two was able to do what they did.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sora sigh. He looked at the now young adult's face and could tell he was in deep thought.

"Shiro, i honestly don't know how to take this now? I feel as though there is something off after i took that move." Sora analyzed quietly as he watched from across the table at the god.

Shiro took a look at Tet before she tried to read the board of how everything was being played out. She noticed that after taking his knight with their bishop, it left their pawn open. Which then gave Tet the chance to slay it before he would have his rook in place to sweep their queen.

Sora noticed this too and seen that if he were able to try and counter his next move of losing his pawn he would be forced to move his queen which leave his king open for defeat. Trying to hide his frustration, he realized that he should've let Shiro run the board from that last play. She was way better.

Tet smirked when he could feel that the two heroes was starting to get frustrated. He decided to tease them a little. "You are making way more mistakes than from when we first played." he said with a devious smile.

"I suppose so, I honestly try not to remember games i've already beaten." Sora said with a smirk back to Tet. He was hoping he could try to use his wits and good instincts to win. Jibril looked over the board and studied it.

She wanted to participate in being an official of the game, but also as the her master's bodyguard. She knew of how tricky and how overwhelmingly powerful the Old Deus were. Her power was a mere fraction of the man before her, but she would be able to handle anything that was lower than him.

As she looked over all the outcomes for both of the sides, her eyes widened. 'Oh no! He has them in a trap where they have no choice, but to actually let him run them off the board!' She mentally screamed to herself.

If she was anything of her old self she would laughed as she seen that the two humans had fallen trick to a higher species in a game. However, Shiro and Sora changed her view on humans over the years. She learned that humans can adapt and keep on going even though they are going through the roughest times. They also had faith when things never went their way. She even developed feelings for the young man that is Sora. Even though he rejected her and chose Steph over her, she still felt something towards him.

As she tried to look back on to the game, she noticed Tet had a side glance at her. She seen his sly smirk and knew that she had found out his trick in the chess game. It looked as if he was mocking her because he knew she wouldn't dare say a thing.

This all didn't seem to go unnoticed by Sora as he observed the two. He seen they caught eyes with each other in like a game of cat and mouse. He instantly knew Tet was up to something then and looked back to the board.

Tet was about to move his pawn to slay their pawn, before Shiro let out a cough. "I have a request for a wager, if you don't mind." Sora said with a grin.

"Oh and what would that be my friend? You already betted the eradication of all of Imanity for the title of One True God." Tet stated as he eyed the boy. Sora whispered something into Shiro's ear, before he looked back to god.

Sora was going to speak, before he noticed that Jibril was gesturing with her eyes of the play that Tet was planning. Shiro caught on to his hint, but so did Tet. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the beautiful Flugel.

Jibril heart skipped a beat as she was under his watchful gaze. She never really feared anyone, but she knew her place in the world and she knew that even as the most powerful flugel in existence, Tet could easily end her.

"Hmmm I see. Maybe it was a bad idea to have spectators as we play this game of chess." Tet said with that devious smirk of his again.

"What do you mean?" Sora said faking like he didn't know what Tet was referring to.

"Don't worry my friends. I just want some peace and quiet as we play this game out you know?" He said as he snapped his fingers. In that moment, Jibril was sent away.

"Hey using godly powers is cheating!" Sora said angrily standing up as his friends were teleported away.

"Don't worry I sent your to another dimension i can bring her back from later. However you have to win for that to happen." Tet said with a laugh.

Sora looked horrified as now he lost one of his beauties to stare at. Shiro was saddened Jibril was taken away. Now she had no one to discuss different books with anymore.

"Now about that wager?" Tet said bringing the two siblings out of their thoughts. They looked at each other before they looked back to him. They had to win this game no matter what.

* * *

Jibril blinked before she realized that she was falling from the air. As she looked down she seen she had quite the time to react.

"Why did he send me away? Was he afraid I figured him out?" Jibril thought out loud as she let herself fall to the earth. She looked around and knew something was off. She spread her wings and corrected herself and landed on the ground.

"This isn't Discord board is it?" She thought as she took in her surroundings. She looked around noticed the world around her wasn't as colorful as she always knew it was. The sky was blue and there were clouds in the sky.

"It isn't Discord board." came a voice she was all too familiar with. Jibril turned to see the face of Tet staring right at her.

"Where am I and why am I not with my masters?" Jibril asked as she looked at Tet with a angry glare.

"That is because I knew you caught on to what I was doing. Did you really believe I would give up the title of God that easily? These two are clever and I knew Sora caught on to what you were hinting at." Tet said with a smile.

Jibril looked at him with a horrified looked when she realized he caught on to her plan. "You Flugel like to explore new things and learn knowledge right? Try to learn of this place while we handle this game. The rules of Discord Board doesn't apply here so do whatever you want. It's my way of apology… well not really. BYE!." Tet said as he stuck his tongue out at her and disappeared.

"HEY! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Jibril shouted at the face of the disappearing god. She stomped her foot and pouted for awhile before she let out a long sigh. "I just wanted to watch my beloved win." she said sadly.

She mustered up her magic in her hand and noticed that she still had full control of her magic. She sadness turned to a sadistic smile that she hadn't done in a while as she formed her shadow scythe she has used to kill so many of the other races.

Jibril took the scythe and sliced herself on her arm to test if she had her healing factor. When her arm healed in seconds she giggled in glee.

"So you decided to send me to a whole other world and left me unbound by any rules?" She said to herself with a evil smile. Her wings spread before she took to the skies as she tried to scout for a nearby civilization.

"Looks like I will go on a killing spree until I can go home to see Sora." she said to herself. As she stayed floating in the air, there was someone that was watching her from afar. Little did they know she noticed their presence.

Jibril smiled as she had found her first target. Maybe they could teach her a thing of two of her new vacation area. She looked at the tree they were hiding in and teleported right in front of them.

"Such a pretty day today huh?" she asked in a sweet voice as she appeared in front of the person. The person let out a surprised gasp as she quickly jumped back with a kama and a kunai in her hand.

"Oh, I don't think you would want to fight me. I just want to ask a few questions." Jibril said with a smile. She looked the young woman over and seen she had black hair in a messy ponytail and eyes as red as a dragonian. She had tattoos all over her arms and shoulders. She wore a green a green outfit with sandals. She also had a mask over he mouth.

"A ninja." Jibril said as she pointed to the woman. "You're a ninja right?" She asked curiously. She remember reading about them in the tablet the siblings gave her.

The woman raised an eyebrow at her and decided to stare at the strange being in front of her. "What is your business here?" the woman asked after a while of staring at the flugel.

"I don't have any honestly. I am still trying to figure out where am i and how to get home. I got teleported here by this little guy from my planet that is our god. However for some reason i can't seem to get back unfortunately." Jibril said with a sigh.

The woman eyed the suspicious woman as she tried to think of what else to ask her. 'She doesn't seem like a threat...for now at least' the woman thought as she looked at the angel looking woman.

"Why were you sitting in this tree watching me?" Jibril asked with a smirk. She had hoped that she was here to challenge her. It had been so long since she had a fight and her soul yearned for one.

"It's not everyday you see a person fall from the sky, then they sprout wings and fly. You also released a lot of magic that alerted me." the ninja said.

"I see, well can you tell me where the nearest civilization is?" Jibril asked the girl as she started to look around trying to take in more of her surroundings. This place seemed peaceful and relaxing.

"It's not too far from here. But before I even think of letting you go there, what is your goal? You had a weapon in your hand and you seemed to be-" the ninja girl didn't get to finish as she ducked under a cut that nearly took her neck off.

"Sorry my hand slipped human." Jibril said with a smile as she held the shadow scythe in her hands again. "What is your name by the way? Mine is Jibril, most strongest flugel that ever existed."

"Flugel? What is that? My name is Akali by the way." the young woman said as she got in a defensive stance. 'I have to watch my back around her, she's very quick and it looks like that scythe is made from shadows.'

"Akali? That's a cute name!" Jibril said as she rushed Akali. The young ninja girl narrowly ducked the flugel's swipes as she cut down tree after tree trying to hit her.

Akali tsked as she threw a smoke down at Jibril's feet. Jibril coughed at the random explosion that now clouded her in smoke.

'What a cute party trick' Jibril said with a smile as she twirled her scythe around and swung it with enough force to get rid of the smoke.

Akali took that moment to strike for her neck with her kunai. As she approached her quickly from behind, Jibril sidestepped and grabbed her arm. She used her momentum to swing her around and knee her in the stomach hard. Akali gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and she fell over clutching her sides.

"You are too boring…" Jibril said with a emotionless face as she held the now downed ninja girl by the hair. "Now this is how I always loved to get information out of my opponents. Tell me where the nearest civilization is and i may spare your life." she asked in an menacing tone.

Akali coughed a bit of blood up before she looked tiredly at Jibril. She had not expected this woman to be as strong as she was. She was the daughter of the 'Fist of Shadow'! She was the almighty 'Rogue Assassin', and yet here she was defeated in minutes by a stranger.

"What is your purpose at the nearest village?" Akali said with a shaky voice.

"I figured since i will be here for awhile i would like to know my whereabouts and what to expect from this world. Unless you can explain to me?" Jibril said as she still held the girl by her hair.

"You are in the country of Ionia. It's the most far east country of Runeterra." Akali said. She looked at Flugel and noticed that she had that crazy smile on her face.

"Now we're talking, i guess i will explore this Ionia and then head west after. That's all i want from you, i will extract more from others." Jibril said as she tossed Akali away like a ragdoll.

Akali stood shakingly as she clutched her stomach. She watched the mysterious woman walk away from her as her wings spread. Jibril turned her head to the girl as she got ready to depart.

"A fair warning, if you muster up the courage to fight me again… it may be your last day you live." With that she took to the skies in search of an Ionian village. Akali watched her fly away as she sighed and stretched her aching body.

"This may turn really ugly. An unknown creature has invaded our planet and I may need to find help to eliminate her."


	2. Chapter 2 A threat to Ionia

After her confrontation with the human girl Akali, Jibril took off in search of the nearest Ionian village. The ninja girl tried to be swift in her fight and assassinate her, but she didn't think Jibril would have a ridiculous reflex.

"That girl showed some promise, make i can find an even better opponent. These humans are already better than imanaites. Maybe there are other species that are even stronger!" Jibril shouted in glee as she flew.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she seen that she was approaching what seem to be a town or some sort. It was decently big and she could see people walking and doing their own daily duties.

'Perfect, there has to be tons of information here for me. Maybe i should try that largest building first!' She thought as she descended towards a large temple like building that caught her attention.

Karma sighed as she looked out the window in boredom. She was in a meeting with some of the elders as they decided on a way to reclaim their southern lands permanently from Noxus.

"I am sorry Ms. Xan, but the final answer is no! You are an hero to most in our nation and you have done enough. We shall wait until you are fully recovered and that our people who do intend to fight are fully healed and trained." came the voice of an elderly man.

"He is right, we suffered a lot of casualties of brave souls that gave up everything to help you. You fared well, but as of now we can't do anything." said the voice of a woman.

"That's not fair! We need to keep up the pressure! I was able to push back quite a bit of the forces and with Akali, Yasuo, Kennen, and Karma help, we wiped out a ton of their troops. I think it's only fair that while they are hurting we motivate others to raid them when the sun has set and finish as much as we can off." said a blue eyed beauty. Her face had one of disappointment from how the elders were not seeing the potential they had.

"Young lady, you have a family you need to take care of first. We thank what you have done, but we don't know what else Noxus can do to us. Right now it's a standstill and we are working with negotiations. Until then you are not to engage them in anyway, do you understand?" came the voice of the elderly woman again, this time with a little more sting to her words.

Irelia visibly flinched at this before she sighed. She loved her nation, but she hated the ideals of peace. She knew she had half the nation that agreed with ehr on fighting for their freedom, but the ones that believed that balance and peace would make the decision made her sick now.

She was going to say something before Karma had stopped her. She looked towards the young woman that was around her age and seen she shook her head no as to let it go. "But...Darha we can do so much more." Irelia said with a frown.

"I know, but as of now the elders words are exact and you know we must follow it." She said trying to get her friend to understand.

Irelia thought about her words, before she let out another sigh. She moved some of her hair behind her ear before she looked towards the elders again. "Fine i will agree this once, but won't stop training myself for any others that want to join me in the revolution against Noxus. We fight for the FIRST LANDS!" she shouted as her blades floated behind her once more.

"You humans are so much more interesting than my mine back home" came a sweet voice. Everyone turned their head to the voice and seen a woman with pinkish purplish hair and the same color eyes and golden like pupils that look like slits.. However what worried Irelia the most about her was the crazy smile on her face and the black scythe in her hands.

"Who are you?" asked Irelia as she eyed the newcomer. She looked over the woman and seen she had wings? That was the first she's ever seen an… angel?

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Jibril." The woman said as she bowed her head with courtesy. "I am currently away from home by unnecessary conditions, so i'm trying to learn about my temporary home planet." she said with a never fading smile.

"You're not from this world?" Karma asked with piques interest. Maybe this would explain her wings and angel like appearance.

"I am not, but i would rather not talk about that. It doesn't concern you all, however i did run into a nice little ninja girl who told me i can get tons of information about this country from here." She said with sadistic smile.

"Ninja girl?" asked one of the elders. They knew of only the kinkou order ninjas and there were only two that were pretty well known.

"Yeah she was about yay-high, wore a green outfit with tattoos on her body? She was pretty talkative after I beat it out of her." She said trying to show her description. "Oh yeah her name was Akali too, such a cute name." she stated with a cute smile.

"So you attacked her and now expect us to help you?" Irelia said with narrowed eyes as her temper was flaring. She didn't know Akali long, but she respected her enough and considered her a friend and comrade in battle.

"Irelia please calm yourself, there has to be a reason as to what has happened to Akali." Karma said trying to calm the fuming warrior. She had only observed the girl until now, but there was something way off about this person who claimed to be from another planet.

"As much as I want too, I can't. She's an outsider that is attacking our OWN! I won't stand for that." Irelia said as she flared her blades dangerously.

"I would rather not waste my time on another human child. I just want to see what knowledge you ants could offer me." Jibril said in a bored tone. She looked towards the elder people and walked towards them. "You are much older humans, so I know you must have some knowledge for me."

Irelia moved in front of them before Jibril could even start walking a full five steps. "You stay right there. The elders don't speak to foreign adversaries unless they are expecting them." Irelia said.

Jibril stopped and looked over the blue haired beauty. She eyed her weapons and see that they were pointed dangerously towards her. She smiled as she felt her true nature of wanting to fight rise. However she knew she didn't feel like wasting time on trying to find another village if she destroyed them. 'Damn you Tet, I am close to committing genocide right now.' she thought to herself.

"May I ask young lady what sort of information you are looking for?" came the voice of the elderly man from earlier. He decided to step in before things gotten bloody. He would rather not see a fight.

"FIrst off I am the oldest one here. Secondly, I just want to know about these lands and this world. I want a map of it and some information about each type of species here. Where I am from there are ranking for species and humans are the lowest. So I am trying to find the higher ranking ones and find a way back home." she said truthfully.

"Where are you from may I ask?" came the voice of Karma.

"My planet is called Discord board. That is all you need to know, now will you tell me what I want to hear? I am starting to lose my patients." Jibril said a little more aggressively. She took a step forward closer towards the elders.

Irelia seen this and decided to intercept this. However she was not expecting Jibril to pounce. She grabbed her so quickly by her arm and dragged her in for a knee to the stomach. The pure force almost knocked Irelia out. Before she could collapse, Jibril held her by her beautiful blue hair and tossed her towards Karma. Her blades falling to the ground as she flew into her friend.

"Now that she is out of my way. I will give you ten seconds to get up and go fetch what i want before i start to kill you one by one." Jibril said with a sadistic grin as her scythe formed into a real blade and not shadows.

"Irelia are you ok?!" Karma asked as her fallen friend basically flew into her arms. She waited for a second, before she heard Irelia groan and let out a cough.

"I never been hit so hard. That big guy Sion's charge didn't hurt this much. She is definitely a threat." Irelia said as she shakingly stood up.

"Get the elders out of here, I will keep her distracted." Irelia said as called upon her blades again.

"You sure? She nearly knocked you out from a kick. I would rather be here to support you." Karma said with worry.

"Darha its ok, I will hold out until you get back. Just please get them out of here before she hurts them." Irelia said as she ran towards Jibril.

Jibril turned her head when she felt Irelia's presence heading towards her. She shook her head as she turned to see the young girl had sent her blades at her.

"I really did not want to have to kill you. However you humans are rather rebellious." Jibril said with a smile as she used her scythe to deflect Irelia's blades. Irelia retracted the blades and slid in to sweep Jibril's feet from up under her.

"Oh you are more promising than the ninja girl." Jibril said with a giggle as she jumped over Irelia's attack. She landed behind her and kicked her in the back sending her crashing into the wall.

"Shit, that hurt a lot." Irelia said with a pained groan. Irelia slowly sat up as she looked at her opponent staring at her. Her slitted eyes now seemed to have like a cross for pupils now. 'She is definitely not human' Irelia thought.

Jibril turned her head when she felt a presence left the room. She seen the other girl left with the older humans. When she realized that they were trying to distract she fell into her anger. "I am so going to bathe in you all's blood." Jibril said as she released some of her magical energy. The room erupted in flames as she stared down Irelia with an intent to kill.

Irelia took a step back from her outburst. This woman was way out of her league and she knew she wouldn't last long without some backup. 'Darha make it back quick.' She thought as she got into a defensive stance.

"Get ready human, your blood is the first that will be spilled on this planet." Jibril said as she rushed Irelia at a blinding speed.


	3. Chapter 3 Flugel vs Ionia

Karma kept a calm face even though in the inside her mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour. Who was this unknown being that suddenly started attacking her friend? What was her motives? Was she really here just to collect information like she said she was?

So many questions ran through her head that she didn't notice that she had made it back to the room where everything just happened. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to flinch.

"Easy there Karma. I sense that there is something troubling you?" came the voice of a blind man. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed it was the monk Lee Sin.

"Lee you just don't know how grateful i am to see you. We have a big problem though…" she trailed off as she looked into the room and see that it was burned by some unknown force. She assumed it was the mysterious woman Jibril.

"I assume it must be about the woman that is fighting young Irelia?" He asked. Karma looked at him in shock and was going to say something before he held his hand up.

"You wonder why i am not helping her right?" He asked. When she gave a verbal 'yes' he continued. "I was in the midst of meditating when i felt that woman's dark presence. I rushed here to see what it was, but Irelia was already being backed up by Shen. They told me to come find you and hurry back." he said.

"Well you've found me, let's go!" Karma said in a panic as she ran past the monk who soon after followed. 'Everyone please don't die.' Karma thought.

**WIth Irelia…**

Irelia panted in exhaustion as she kneeled on one knee to catch her breath. She has given her all, but there seems to be no limit to this "Jibril".

"Shen what else can we do? She doesn't even seem like she's broken a sweat." Irelia pointed out as she looked over at the flugel who was sitting there smiling at them.

"You two can't be done yet right? I mean, you've given me quite an interesting workout for the first time in like four years." Jibril said cockingly. She knew that she could've ended them a while ago, but these humans were far better entertainment than she had ever seen from Imanity.

"She is definitely a monster, I say Syndra is like an ant to her." Shen said as she rubbed his aching side. She kicked him pretty good earlier.

"I suppose, but as of now we have to find a way to defeat her or slow her down. Otherwise i can only imagine what she would do to our elders." Irelia said as she stood up again.

"I just wanted to learn some information girl. I said that in the beginning, we could've avoided this if your pride didn't get in the way." Jibril said in a bored tone. She twirled her scythe in her hand as she looked at the two.

"How was i supposed to know that?! An unknown person just shows up and claims she wants to learn information? Then also threatens us if we don't tell you? I don't know where you are from, but seriously that is messed up in the head!" Irelia shouted back at anger.

Jibril had a face of shock as the girl let off her anger at her. She reminded her of Steph in a way. Just that annoying hot headed temper. Jibril let off a small smirk as she remembered her human rival for Sora's love.

"Now she's smiling?" Shen said as he observed the woman. Irelia noticed too, before she seen a ki blast fly towards the angel. Moments later it hit her and it brought her out of her thoughts.

"What in the-" Jibril didn't get to finish as she was kicked hard in the side and sent flying into a nearby building. Irelia and Shen looked over at the person who kicked her.

"Wow Lee, you are the first one to land a solid blow on her." Karma said as she came up besides him.

"I didn't think Lee Sin was nearby." Irelia said as she bowed to him in respect. Lee sin chuckled as he waved her off.

"No need to be so formal young Irelia, i just happened to be nearby when this occurred. I am here as reinforcements." he said. This brought a bright smile to Irelia's face.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." Shen said bringing everyone's attention to himself. "Akali."

"Same for you too, but that can wait. We all have a common enemy right now." Akali said as she walked up. She was able to recover from her earlier injury and had rushed in the same direction as Jibril did.

"It's good to see you are ok Akali." Irelia said with a warm smile.

"I can say the same for you, but you and Shen look like hell." She said. Irelia let out a small laugh at her statement.

"I say this little reunion can wait." Shen said in a serious tone, which caused the two girls to look at him with a frown. When they noticed why he said what he said, they got on the defense again.

"You caught me off guard there. You also packed a punch blind man. However that will be the last time you will touch me." Jibril said with a sadistic smile. She transformed her scythe into a long sword out of shadows. She gripped it with both hands as she got ready to charge.

"Just to let you guys know, just because her weapon is made of shadows, doesn't mean it can;t cut. It's literally like a blade and she handles it much better than Zed can." Akali said as she got some shuriken ready.

"Before I give you all a swift death, I will give you humans one chance to surrender. I just want to know everything I can about this world and I will leave you alone." Jibril said with humbleness in her words.

"Why should we believe you now? Up until now you have been trying to kill us." Irelia stated as her blades flared behind her.

"I honestly surprised myself i am trying to give mercy. Maybe i am getting soft? I bathed in human blood back on my home world. That was until i met these two siblings that changed me." Jibril said in sadness as she remembered the two.

What was going on with her? She never showed weakness to her enemy before, and now of all moments she's thinking of Shiro and Sora. Steph annoying ass as well was in her thoughts too!

'I curse you to hell Tet! Why did you take me away from them?' Jibril said as she felt her eyes get watery for the first time since her father died. Her sword dematerialized and she fell to her knees clutching her face as she wept into her hands.

Everyone around her was in shock as they didn't know what to do. Here go this woman or being, that was practically immune to everything and was basically a god; crying.

"I was definitely not expecting this out of her. She is full of surprises." Irelia said as she let her blades relax.

"I honestly feel bad for her, she's giving off an aura that is so saddening." Lee sin said in a grim voice.

"I still wouldn't trust her, maybe she's trying to have us lower our guard and then strike at that moment." Akali said firmly. Shen nodded his head in agreement as he observed the woman.

"Right now it doesn't seem like that." Karma said as she started to approach the flugel. Irelia was going to protest until she put a hand up to her to silence her.

Jibril felt the presence walking towards her and she would be as swift as lightning if the woman dared to try anything.

"Hey are you ok? I know we've been mostly enemies, but even i can't turn my back on a lost soul. It's ok if you don't trust me, but i want to make sure your spirit is in the right place at least." Karma said with sincerity.

Jibril looked down to ignore the woman as she heard her words. This woman was way too nice for her own good.

Hoping that Jibril would come through even a little Karma tried to edge her on a bit more. "I don't know your motives, but i am willing to offer you our riches of knowledge that i know about, if you cease your attack." she said.

This perked up Jibril's ears as she looked up to start the woman in the eyes. She locked her gaze in a staredown to see if she was lying. When she seen that she was actually being sincere, she let out a giant sigh.

"You;ve caught my interest human. I can't even lie about that. However for me to cooperate with them rules i want something else in return besides just knowledge." Jibril said with a smile.

"You have to be kidding me?" Irelia said as she heard Jibril's request. What else could the woman want besides her thirst for knowledge.

"If it is within my power, i will do my best." Karma said.

"Good, any of you know how to play the game chess?" Jibril said with a large smile. Everyone looked at her with a dumbfounded expression before Akali decided to speak up.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4 A truce

**Sup everyone, it's been awhile. A lot had happened in my life, but i am back on the grind!**

"Do you have the target in sight?" came the voice of a woman through an earpiece.

"Yeah i am in pursuit of him right now in the back alley. This should lead us into third street in a few seconds." said a black haired man while running.

"You hear that cupcake? This guy is finally going to go down!" replied the woman happily.

"Vi, please don't cause any major damage than you already have today." said another woman in the ear piece.

"As much as i would love to hear Cait's motherly talking too, we need to be ready for whatever Gevin's-" the man didn't finish as he seen a pink woman with giant gauntlets come down and smash the guy in front of him into the ground.

"Like i said he's finally going down. We been doing this too long rookie." Vi said with a grin.

"Tsk whatever, it's all thanks to Cait's overwatch." the man said looking towards a beautiful brunette walking towards him and the pink haired woman. Even though she was older than him by quite a bit, he still couldn't get over how attractive she was.

"Your pressure kept him on his toes, we've have gotten so many more criminals since you been on the team Tev." said Caitlin with a smile. The young man whose name was Tev smile with a blush at Caitlin's praise.

"Look at the little storm getting all shy from Cait. Too bad she's off limits little man." Vi said with a grin that prompted a irritated glare from Tev.

"Well time to put this guy behind bars." Caitlin said as she removed some handcuffs from her belt. As she approached him, the man Gevin that was thought to be unconscious from Vi's punch moved in such a blinding speed, drew a revolver and aimed at Cait.

"Shit!" was all Vi could say as she tried to move quick enough to intercept the shot. She realized at that moment she wasn't going to make it. Caitlin watched her life flash before her eyes as he got ready to pull the trigger.

"This is checkmate Sheriff." the man said as he slowly pulled the trigger. Before he was able to fully pull, the gun was shot out of his hand. Gevin had wide eyes and looked towards the source before he got a .50 cal shot to the face. Ending his life right there and causing blood to splatter on Caitlin's face.

"Sorry about the mess, but i couldn't let such a wonderful person be killed." came the voice of Tev as he blew the smoke off his Desert Eagle pistol.

"Well shit, little Storm became a big Storm for a second." Vi said with a relieved sigh. Caitlin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey you going to get enough of making fun of my last name pinky!" Tev retorted in anger.

"What was that you little shit?!" Vi said as she walked up to the man as he holstered his pistol. She grabbed him by the collar and brought him up to her eye level.

"You heard me clown! Hit me i dare you!" Tev said in response. Vi clenched a fist and got ready to swing to teach him a lesson. Before she could Caitlin grabbed her arm.

"We have to call the coroner and the investigators. Also we have to do paperwork since he's been killed." CaItlin said in a soft tone. Vi contemplated for a second what she wanted to do and decided to drop it and get him back later.

"You are so lucky, sometimes i want to just bash your head in with that smart ass mouth." Vi complained as she got out her phone and walked away to get the coroner on the phone.

Tev sighed in relief as he watched Vi walk off. It wouldn't have been the first time she's beaten him for his smart ass mouth, but he was glad Caitlin saved him this time. He was not expecting her to react on that one.

"You are going to get yourself killed with that mouth of yours." Caitlin said with a smirk as she started to take pictures of the scene. Tev sneered at that as he walked up next to her to look at the scene. 'This is the second time i've killed someone.' He thought as he looked at the dead man's corpse.

"Hey, i really appreciate you saving me. I was so shocked that he pulled a gun so quickly i couldn't react." Caitlin said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"It's our duty to protect each other. I will always have you two back even though Vi pisses me off alot." he said with a laugh at the end part. Caitlin laughed along with him before she stopped and looked at him.

"Well i got to call the investigators, but this is part of your award for helping me." Caitlin said as she kissed him on the cheek. Tev froze in place as he felt her soft lips on his cheek. When she moved away she smiled and pulled out her phone.

Tev blushed as he watched the sheriff walk away from him. As they weren't paying attention to him, he had a quick celebration for the kiss. "Tevran Storms, you have outdone yourself today." He said to himself as he waited for his two partners to finish their business.

**In Ionia**

It's been over a day since Jibril arrived on Runeterra and attacked Ionia. Yesterday after she had a mental break down she was back to full health. She didn't think she would ever stress about something so trivial, but she guess moving to another new world affects you more than one way.

She was up and about and was waiting to meet with the elders she had attacked yesterday. She had told them of her situation and the humans were more understanding here than she expected.

"I wonder if they won that game?" Jibril thought out loud as she waited. It's been over a day now and she was starting to think the worse happened to her two favorite twins.

"Hey umm Jibril they are ready to see you." came the voice of Irelia as she peaked her head from behind the door. Jibril was brought out of her thoughts as she looked up.

"I wonder if they are brave enough to try and sentence me' Jibril thought as she entered the room. When she got in there she seen there was a total of seven elders sitting in a bunch of chairs at a table. There was a seat open for Jibril to sit.

She looked around to see Irelia, Karma, Lee Sin the blind guy, Akali, that ninja Shen and what looked to be a furball or rat. She smirked to herself as she was amused at their so called security.

"Miss Jibril take a seat. I am elder Karu, one of the lead elders here in the country of Ionia. I am deeply sorry for the circumstances yesterday and would like to hear about what happened and what we could do to end in a truce." the elderly man said.

"No need to be sorry, it is very much my fault for losing my temper. You see after i was moved to another world i was under the mindset of trying to find the strongest species here and show dominance." Jibril said solemnly.

"So it is true you moved from another world?" came the voice of a elderly woman. When Jibril nodded she asked another question. "Why would you need to establish dominance in our world then?" She asked.

"Well you see in my world, the races are ranked by power. Humans were the lowest because majority of them can't use magic and aren't very intelligent enough to be on the level of the other races tricks and schemes." she said with a grin. She saw the saddened look on their faces and sighed.

"You humans are definitely more interesting then that ones from my planet. Using magic and the way you was fighting me was something i never faced against with a human. They normally flee because of the flugel race power." she finished.

"So you are one of these 'Flugels'? You seemed to not even be affected by anything our warriors threw at you. Are you like a divine being of some sort?" another elder named Ken asked.

"You could say that, we were created by the god of war who was my dad. We are highly powerful and immortal.I am one of the last of my race and was considered the most powerful." Jibril answered back with a grin.

"Im-immortal? So you've been around a long time i assume?" Elder Karu asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah i've been around for a few millenia" she said nonchalantly as she looked at her nails in boredom.

"A few 'millennia'?! Sorry to be one to rude, but are you sure? That's a very long time." said another elder.

"I mean it's rude to ask a girl her age, just saying. However yes i have been living for a long time. Do you think me as one to lie?" Jibril asked back. When they all shook their head she smiled.

"Good, now onto the important stuff. You asked me of a truce? What kind are you offering and what is my benefit?" Jibril asked with a smile.

"That is quite simple, if you are willing to not harm anyone on Ionian soil, we will give you access to our archives of knowledge." Karu said. A few elders eyes protested this, but he raised his hand.

"We are willing to give you access to our country's history and any other thing you wish to learn of our land. However you wish you do not harm our fellow citizens as we don't have the strength or manpower to stop you or our neighboring enemies." he said solemnly.

"Hmmm neighboring enemies? Humans get into war here?" Jibril asked curiously. Imanity never wanted to wage war on itself since Sora and Shiro took over. The twins told her of their world was always in a constant war.

"Yes we are currently trying to negotiate a way to keep our enemies from harming our lands and people." Karu said.

"I see. Well them archives really interest me and i don't see no harm in your deal. I accept your offer." Jibril said as she stood up. She started to get a little excited for whatever was in those archives.

"I am glad to here we can agree on something, if you need i will be willing to have someone show you where to go." Karu said as he watched the flugel. "Is there anything else i can do for you Miss Jibril?"

"Well after yesterday I still want to have some more fun fighting. I can go handle these people that are invading your lands." Jibril said with a smirk. The elders eyes lit up at that and Irelia held her breath. Having Jibril fight with them would ensure a certain victory with her power.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to involve you in our nation's problems." Karu said.

"Nonsense, you're giving me access to your countries biggest secrets and stuff. It's the least i can do. Plus i am doing because a couple of friends of mine would've loved to help you guys. However they aren't here to handle it the way they handle it. I will do it my way." She said with a mischievous smile as her scythe formed from shadows.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! We are forever in your debt!" Karu said as he kneeled down in front of her. A few other elders followed over to him and did the same.

"Don't bow to me, i'm not your god or anything. Now if you don';t mind showing me where to go, i will now be on my way to eradicate them." Jibril stated.

"Finally some action. I've been waiting for this, not trying to be friendly." Irelia said as he blades were at her side.

Jibril looked at her and smiled. "You remind me of this human girl that use to be so fiesty back on my planet. However you're not a coward like her. I like it.": Jibril said appearing behind Irelia.

Irelia and the others jumped as they seen she was behind them in a instant. 'Man, she needs to like teach us that or something. It is very effective and deadly.' Akali thought.

"You will be accompanying me to these people. I have one condition though... please don't puke." Jibril said as she grabbed Irelia.

"Hey what are you-" she was cut off as they disappeared in thin air. Everyone was shocked as to what transpired just now.

"Well i would like to think we have just made a wonderful ally." Karma said with a smile.

"You are right Karma, i believe so too. We shall wait for her return and see what the results will be from here." Elder Ken said.

"If there aren't any questions you all are dismissed besides the elders. I think it's time we had a long talk about the future of Ionia." Karu said catching all the elders attention.

With that everyone that wasn't an elder left and went about their day as they waited for Jibril to return from her quest. They all hoped for the best and a once peaceful land again.

**With Jibril and Irelia**

At first Irelia nearly fainted from being so high in the air. However after a while she got use to it after she gave Jibril a peace of her mind.

"We would've been there awhile ago, but you're kinda heavy." Jibril said in a teasing way.

"What was that?" Irelia said in a irritated tone. Did she just call her fat? She didn't care if she was like a deity she would find a way to whoop her ass.

"I mean look at you, having all this rear end is what making you so heavy. Who you trying to impress?" Jibril said as she slapped Irelia's butt to prove her point.

Irelia's face instantly flushed red from embarrassment. "W-what do you mean who am i trying to impress?" she said in a stutter. She was her enemy yesterday and ally today and she's already embarrassed her about her butt.

"Do you have a boyfriend or someone you like?" Jibril asked in a teasing tone.

"N-no i don't have the time for such things." Irelia said trying to change the subject.

"That's weird, you're a pretty cute human girl and you haven't found one yet? Yikes!" Jibril said as she started to laugh. Irelia got an annoyed look on her face as she was thinking of a retort to say back to the flugel.

"As much as i would love to carry on this conversation, i would like to inform you that that Noxian camp is right over this hill." Irelia said trying to get Jibril to focus.

This brought Jibril out of her musings as she landed on the hill with Irelia to look at the camp. "Wow this is quite adorable to see how they are set up. So i will give you two options. One: I either nuke this place, or two: i go in and have some fun." Jibril said with a evil glint in her eyes.

"I assume the second one is the one you really want to do?" Irelia asked with with a deadpan expression.

"You know me so well already! We going to get along just fine.~" Jibril sang out as she summoned her scythe.

"Don't you think we should strategize before we barge in there? I mean i know you're strong, but i don't even think you can take on whatever they are stashing away." Irelia said with a warning.

Jibril sighed as she placed a hand on Irelia's shoulder. "Don't be a party pooper. I give you my word that we will be fine." Jibril said as she gave Irelia's her most genuine smile she has given.

Irelia at that moment knew that all her worries was washed away. Maybe there was hope for their home and she be at ease and not worry about everything being taken away. "Ok Jibril, let's do this." She said with a newfound confidence.

"Good, because it looks like they aren't so thrill to see you i assume." Jibril said.

"Huh?" was all Irelia could say before she realized that Jibril had teleported them into the middle of the camp a vast majority of soldiers had their weapons drawn. What made it worse, was General Darius was there staring into her soul.

"Fuck me" Irelia said as she let out a groan.

**I will give details about my OCin next weeks chapter. He's going to be a main character in this story line with my good girl Jibril. As for romance, I probably won't give Jibril a lover. I really don't find a suitable character in the LOL universe that fits her. However my OC will be in a relationship with someone in the story. Anyway everyone have an awesome day and see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5 The fall of the Great General

**Sup everyone, i was intending to have this uploaded Tuesday. However after sitting at home relaxing after spending mother's day with my wife i decided to upload it. I will try and have Flugel's chapters every weekend no later than Sunday's. Anyway Happy Mother's day to all the wonderful mom's out there! Enjoy.**

Irelia was surprised at herself for not freaking at out for all that has occurred in the last five minutes. On the inside she was thinking of her chances of survival in this situation. Right now there was at least a few hundred men that was immediately surrounding her and Jibril. She couldn't even imagine how many soldiers were apart of the Noxian army here.

"You are really one full of surprises girl. If there is one thing i will give you; it's that you have balls of steel." Darius said as she stared menacingly at Irelia.

"I never thought i would meet you in these circumstances, but i will say this. You shall leave Ionia while you still have your life." Irelia retorted back with a glare. She knew honestly that she was scared shitless right now because of how outnumbered they were. Plus this guy gave her the chills.

'If we lose this, i don't even want to think of the vile things they would do to us. I been saving myself for whoever my future lover is.' She thought as she observed the men around her. They seemed to be drooling over her and especially Jibril with how she was dressed. 'Note to self, we need to get her some clothes.'

"I assume you are the leader of these humans?' Jibril said finally speaking up. Darius shifted his gaze and looked at Jibril.

"Why does that concern you? I assume you are the reason this girl gotten in here right? There would no other way you would be able to get into the middle of my base without me noticing." He analyzed as he observed the woman mage. 'She has wings? I don't know of any humans having wings.' he thought.

"Yes you are right, my friend here and her country want you to leave this land. I will only ask nicely once; you should withdraw now before things get bad." Jibril said sweetly with a smile.

Darius sat there for a moment and stared at her. Then he snickered before he let out a full laughter. His soldiers around him joined in as well. Jibril lost her smile at that and Irelia held her breath. 'This guy just dug his own grave.' she thought. "That is by far the funniest thing I've heard in awhile. You Ionians are very entertaining." Darius said as he recomposed himself.

"First off I am not _**Ionian**_, I am a _**flugel**_. Secondly I was being serious about you withdrawing." Jibril warned again as she tried to keep herself from slaughtering them.

"Look little girl, you are just as ballsy as the other one to make such demands. If this is the mockery Ionia wants to make towards us by sending two women to face my army then I will make an example out of you two. MEN!" Darius said as all his men in the surrounding area got ready for his orders.

"Show no mercy onto these two and when you're done bring them to my quarters. I will personally deal with them. Feel free to do whatever you want to them in the meantime, just dont kill them." Darius said as he got ready to depart. His soldiers all readied their weapons as they all had an hungry look for the two women.

"This isn't good Jibril. I would rather not lose my virginity to a bunch of Noxians." Irelia said nervously and got in a defensive stance with her blades. "Jibril?" Irelia called out to only notice the flugel eyes were covered by her hair and she was trembling.

"Little girl huh? Make an example out of me?" Jibril asked out loud to no one in particular as the air seemed to get heavy. She spread her wings as her temper started to surface. She was tired of trying to be nice now. They were clearly asking for her to wipe them out. A lot of the men tensed up as if they felt this aura before. Before Darius had fully left the area he stopped in his tracks from the pressure in the air.

'This air feels evil. Like a demon has appeared. It's way more intense than Lord Swain" Darius thought to himself as he looked back to the two women. His eyes widened as he seen Jibril was covered in a purple aura. Her eyes were staring right at him and her pupils seemed to be shaped like a cross.

'The hell is she-' his thoughts were cut off as Jibril started to walk a distance from Irelia towards his soldiers. As she approached one brave guy rushed her and in a blink of an eye his head was off his shoulders.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" yelled another soldier as a group rushed Jibril. Again in a matter of seconds they were dead.

"Lieutenant bring me my axe. It looks like I may have to step in." Darius ordered as he watched her single handedly go after his men in the area. He looked and seen that the one called Irelia was distracted. "I will handle these two myself." he said as he made his way silently to Irelia.

Irelia was shocked, no she was amazed. Jibril was absolutely a unstoppable force. She was gracefully just taking down every soldier one by one.

"You shouldn't let your guard down in enemy territory." came a voice that sent a shiver down her spine. She brought her blades up barely enough to block a heavy swing of Darius axe that would've cleaved through her. Even though she blocked it, the blow was heavy enough to send her flying through the air.

"Ouch…" was all Irelia could say as she landed on the ground hard. She felt a sharp pain in her side and noticed that his blade nicked her and drew blood. 'That was close.' she thought.

Irelia looked around for a second to see that Jibril basically wiped out almost all the men that had surrounded them not even minutes ago. Some was frozen in shock and fear as she was flew around killing them in swift attacks. Irelia felt as if she was in a slaughterhouse. She quickly moved when Darius had rushed her and brought his axe down to try and finish her.

"Where did that useless trash go? I AM A CHILD RIGHT?! I really am going to have to put you humans in your place."Jibril said as she looked around to find Darius. After a few seconds of looking she seen him trying to kill Irelia.

"Stop being a coward and running!" Darius shouted as he tried to hit Irelia again. "You were so brave when you fought my men the other day on the frontlines. Why you scared now?" he mocked.

Irelia rolled her eyes at his insults as she kept dodging. She was a lot faster than him, but she was also injured. She knew one more mistake like earlier could very be her last.

Darius felt something rushing him and he narrowly missed a blade that nearly took his head off. He felt something trickle down his face and used his hand to wipe it. It was his blood! He hasn't had his blood drawn in a long time. Probably when he met that Demacian clown Garen on the battlefield years ago.

"That is so unfortunate, I was going for the neck." Jibril said with a smirk. She had pretty much wiped out any soldiers that was in the surrounding area in a matter in minutes. "You had quite the amount of guys here, too bad the rest of your fleet won't be here quick enough to save you." she said.

'This chick is extremely dangerous; I underestimated her severely.' Darius thought as he looked around to see her carnage. It was as she said, there was at least 500 something troops here at this small camp. The rest was about 20 minutes away at the larger settlement.

"I want you to know that I am proud to call myself the most power flugel that existed. I will not have that disrespected by some lowly human insect. I tried to be nice, but you've really than pissed me off." Jibril said with narrowed eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but you are way too arrogant to think i am some lowly human." Darius said as he got ready to fight them both.

He made the mistake to blink and noticed that it was only Irelia there standing in front of him. He had a feeling Jibril would try and get behind him and he swung hard and fast with his axe to try and meet her. However she anticipated this and stopped his blade with her hand.

"What the devil?" was all he could say before she severed his arms that gripped his axe. He roared in pain as he took a step back from her. He looked at her and seen that she was grinning wickedly at him. " I am going to make sure you and your little army never existed. Then after that i will find your homeland and make sure not a single soul isn't left. This world will know their place to a flugel." Jibril said with bitterness as rushed him again.

Darius tried to move, but he wasn't fast enough. She chopped off one of his legs and that caused him to fall to the ground in agony. 'I can't let her find Nous.' He thought as he watched her stand over him. He was the Hand of Noxus and yet him and his army was defeated as if they were ants to this mysterious woman.

"Seems like I've made an example out of you and your men.' Jibril mocked at downed man. Darius gritted his teeth in anger at her mocking. "You were the better warrior, that is all." he said trying to hold on to his pride.

"Man i don't ever want to piss you off." Irelia said as she walked over to Jibril and the downed general, clutching her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Your country would've been the first to go had I not had that mental break down." Jibril said in all seriousness.

" I know, and I thank you for sparing us and now saving us. You just don't know how much that mean to us." Irelia said with some humbleness. She then looked down to Darius to see he was trying hard to cling on to life. 'He is definitely strong willed. Any normal person like me would be in shock from what just happened to him.' she thought. Jibril brought her out of her thoughts when she spoke up.

"It's not over yet, we have to enjoy the fireworks. Plus there are more coming from the shore line and its a mass amount. I've had my feel of blood for today. I will finish them all off now." Jibril said as she wrapped an arm around Irelia's waist. "Hold on girl." She commanded as she spread her wings and took to the skies above the entire base.

Darius watched as Jibril raised her hand towards the ground. Next thing he seen was a magic blast that flew towards him at a great rate of speed. He sighed as he watched his life flash before his eyes. 'Looks like this is the end my lord. Hopefully you can find a way to stop this monster.' he thought sadly.

He then thought of his brother Draven and how he owed him a drink. 'Sorry little bro, i won't be getting you that drink.' he laughed to himself. Then finally he remembered his wife and kids that he never got to see again. He closed his eyes as he waited for the end. 'For Noxus.' he thought as he felt his body go numb from the attack. He yelled in pain before he disintegrated from the explosion.

Irelia watched in awe as the small attack Jibril sent caused a massive explosion that was so destructive that it went up like a mushroom cloud. 'Even though our land is being destroyed, at least we can rebuild it.' she thought.

After a few minutes the smoke cleared and everything that was once apart of that Noxian fleet, was no more. The earth that was once the camp was black and scorched. The water where the ships was once at was a giant crater that was being filled by the water.

There was literally no sign of existence of anything Noxian.

"That is crazy. That didn't affect you at all? That was quite the magically explosion." Irelia said as she looked at Jibril.

"That was maybe 10% of my power. When i use low amounts of my power i am fine. I'm testing my limits on what i can or can not do. A full power attack from me would wipe your entire country off the planet." She said truthfully.

"Remind me to never piss you off or let you get called a child." She said with a hearty laugh.

Jibril looked at her for a second before she joined her in the laugh. She then decided to tease her a bit again. "Now you don't have to worry of losing your V-card to some scumbag. Don't think i didn't hear that comment." She said with a smug grin.

Irelia started to blush and get nervous. "H-hey i wasn't lying! Speaking of which, you like teasing me so much tell me of the time you lost yours!" Irelia said back hoping to catch her. Her eyes widened when Jibril looked away with a blush.

"You're kidding right?! You're so old and you never done it?!" Irelia said in shock.

"Hey now, i did lose mine to a friend! I always cared for knowledge and war. I never thought of getting intimate until i met Sora." Jibril said with a blush.

Irelia was the one who then got a smug grin. She was going to have her fun with her about this. "Oh please do tell me of Sora while we fly back." She said with a evil glint in her eyes.

Jibril noticing what she was trying to do, caught on and decided to put it back on her. "How about this, i will tell you of Sora once i find you a lover and get you laid. Then you can hear everything you want to know ok?" Jibril said with a smirk.

"What do you mean get me laid?! I want to find MY OWN LOVER!" She argued.

"I mean what i say. I will find you a nice guy and get you laid. Like theres no reason why a girl like you haven't been deflowered yet. I mean come on now look at this butt of yours!" Jibril said as she once again smacked her butt.

Irelia flushed a deep shade of crimson. This was the second time today she has done that and she was not about to let her get away with it.

"You have some-" she was cut off as Jibril put a finger to her lip. "You can bitch to me after we teleport back to everyone." she said with a laugh.

Irelia looked at her in a stupor. "So you mean to tell me we could've teleported here in the first place?!" Irelia screamed as they teleported back to the temple where the elders awaited their return.

**In Piltover**

Tevran was inspecting his pistol as he waited for Caitlyn and Vi to finish their meeting with the investigators and judge. He already did his part and gave his reasoning as to why he used such deadly force and was let go after that.

"I remember when you first gotten that pistol. It's good to see that you've held up after leaving the black ops." came the voice of mature women he knew all too well.

He looked over to see a much older woman with whitish hair and cold blue eyes. She was standing there in a blue bodysuit and had a grey trench coat on. The most noticeable thing was her thick thighs and long legs that was actually very sharp blades.

"Commander it's an honor to see you again" Tev said as he stood up at attention.

"At ease Storms, you're not mine anymore." she said with rare sincere smile he only seen once.

"Sorry just an old habit. How have you… wait what happened to your face Lady Camille?" he asked he noticed she had a giant scar on the side of her face.

"That's what i came here for. There's something i need to talk to you all about. Where is Vi and Caitlyn?" she asked.

"They are in a meeting and should be finished any minute now." he said.

"I see, so i will wait until they are complete and I will tell the details then." she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "In the meanwhile, how you been? How's the life as a cop?" she asked.

"Well it's not too bad. There's some days i'm like take me back to the black ops, but after working with the Caitlyn and Vi; I grew to love it even though Vi irritates me." he said with a laugh.

"Have you had any time for yourself besides working the whole time? I remember you never really did nothing besides hang with your team members, get drunk, and try and get into my pants?." She said with a grin.

"I honestly don't drink anymore. I been sober for almost a year now. As for the last part i was just having fun, i knew i was too young for you and not your type anyway. I'm surprised you even let it slide knowing it was fraternization." he replied with a sigh.

"It was amusing watching you fail." she said with a slight laugh which he gladly joined in with. They spent the next 15 minutes catching up on old times as they waited for Piltover's finest.

After a few more minutes of waiting Vi was the first to walk out the room and let out a groan. "Ugh i hate the meetings. It's by far the dumbest shit." She complained.

"It's all apart of the job Vi, you should know that." Caitlyn said. She was the first to notice Tev and Camille standing there watching them.

"It's been a while sheriff." Camille said in her normal cold tone.

"It has Lady Ferros." Caitlyn said back which grabbed Vi's attention as well. "Are you here to steal back Tev?" she asked jokingly.

"No he's all yours. However I do have some stuff i need to discuss with you all." she said seriously.

"Is it really important? We just got out of that meeting with the judge for the last 2 hours." Vi said.

"I think it's well important. Especially since i finally failed a mission that cost me nearly all my men and gain a scar in return." She said as she turned her face to show the scar that was on her.

"Oh shit, don't tell me not even you could catch him." Vi said with shock. Tev was at a loss for words when she said nearly all her men was lost. That means some of his buddies he worked with were gone as well.

"I see, well let's make it to my office and we shall discuss this." Caitlyn said seriously as she started to walk towards the office. Vi and Camille followed after and so did Tev.

As they walked Camille looked back and noticed Tevran was staring at her. She was going to lite into him for checking her out, but she could see that instead he was probably hurting from the news he just received. 'Please don't blame yourself for this. I underestimated that monster and we paid the price.' she thought as they walked to Caitlyn and Vi's office.


	6. Chapter 6 Preparations and a festival

**Hey what's going on everyone. Sorry for no updates, but me and my family had been on vacation for the last month. I had meant to update this story before I left, but things go hectic and I never ended up doing it. It's all good though, I am back and on the grind. I have a few days left until I go back to work on Monday, but I will have another chapter uploaded this weekend and then it's back to the weekly updates. Leave a review on any grammar errors please and let me know if you want to see anything added!**

Tevran sat there in despair as he was relayed the entire mission that Camille and the black ops employed. He had remembered the game plan that was told of them three days ago. To think that it ended in utter failure was mind boggling.

"That is one crazy story. I knew he was a problem, but I didn't think he was going to do something as crazy as this. I still wonder, how did he know you guys were arriving?" Vi asked as she clasped her hands together. She had taken off her gauntlets after they reached the office.

"I have reason to believe Jhin has a connection to an inside source. However the problem is that only a certain amount of people was in the TOP SECRET meeting that day." Camille said.

"You're right, maybe we have a traitor that he paid off. I can look into it, if you would like." Caitlyn stated.

There had to be some way for him to know of Camille's attack. The way he had everything set in place for her men was just way too perfect.

"Also another thing, the wound you received. What kind of weapon is he using?" Caitlyn asked.

"I knew of the sniper rifle he was supposed to have, but he didn't use that. He purposely let me get close like he was toying with me. Then out of know where he took a perfectly aimed shot, that had I not tilted my head to the side, I would've died." Camille said as she took a hand to rub at the first wound she has ever received in over thirty years. It would always be a reminder to her that she could always be killed at any moment.

"Was it a hextech weapon or magical one?" Vi asked. Examining her scar she can tell it packs a punch.

"It was magic. When I felt it hit me, I felt as though fire was being applied to my face. It didn't have any components that made it look like a hextech weapon. Unless there's things that i don't know these days." Camille said.

"Was there anything left behind of them?" Tev asked in a low voice as he finally spoke up. Camille made eye contact with him and could see that this was eating him alive.

Camille sighed as she was the one who looked away first. "I wish there was Tevran, them bomb things that attached to their legs, literally made them blow into nothing but blood." Camille said with a shiver. She has never seen so much blood in her life and it was by far the most uncomfortable thing she's been through.

"I see… well if you all would excuse me. I need to take a walk." Tevran said as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Tev are you alright?" Caitlyn asked with worry in her voice. He raised his hand in a wave to her question and left without a word.

"He'll come around cupcake. He just needs to be able to let it sink in." Vi said to her partner. She was an ass to him, but she knew that Tev loved the guys back at the black ops. She knew that losing all, but his commander was probably the hardest thing he had to hear.

"I will check on him. As for this though, I feel we need to back off of Jhin and handle the crimes of Piltover." Camille said as she got herself ready to go after Tevran.

"You're right we will figure out how to handle him hopefully another day. However if he is still in Piltover we need to make sure that he isn't going to assassinate anyone important." Caitlyn said.

"I agree with you sheriff. The only plus side of this, is that I left a cut down the middle of his mask to his chest. So I know I wasn't the only one that was caught off guard." Camille replied with a smirk.

"Good, at least you didn't leave with nothing. Also before you leave Lady Ferros, I need you to do me a favor." Caitlyn asked with a serious face. "Whatever you do, don't let Tevran go after him. I have been working with him for awhile now and I'm sure you know like I do that he will do what it takes to get revenge." She said.

"I will do what I can. You know like me how stubborn he can be." Camille said with a small laugh as she left to go find Tev.

Once she was gone, Caitlyn sat back in her chair and let out a big sigh. This was so much for her to take in.

"I really hope he doesn't do anything crazy. I would hate to lose him, he's made our job so much easier." Caitlyn said.

"Well the kid definitely has the fire to fight back with me. So that should give you an answer of what he is going to do now that his old buddies are gone." Vi said with a shrug. "If I was him, I would probably do the same thing and go after him."

"This is why things are always so hard to do with you." Caitlyn said with a groan.

"Aww don't be like that cupcake. You seem a little stress, let mama Vi take care of you." she said with a wicked grin. Caitlyn got a little blush as she knew what she meant.

"I don't think we should do that here… OH GOD!" Ciatlyn screamed as Vi picked her up and tossed her on her desk.

"Hey it's been a long day, I deserve this!" Vi said with a laugh that could be heard down the hall.

**With Tevran**

Tevran had made it back to his apartment and stripped off his clothes down to his boxers. He was a mind wreck as he had remembered all the things him and the boys went through back in the day.

He made his way to his desk and looked at the wall at a picture that he looked at every morning. It was of him and his squad back when he was in the black ops. Every face came rushing back to him as he teared up in anger.

"Dammit…" he cursed as he punched the wall. He looked down a little further on the wall at his sword. They knew he loved to get down in close combat so they gave him a custom hextech sword that Jayce himself helped with. It was a gift from his buddy Ivan.

He reached out to it before he changed his mind. It felt as if he had some heavy weight on his shoulders. He had heard a faint noise from his window in the bedroom which alerted him. He grabbed his pistol.

"I swear if one of these clowns on the street picked me as the targett to rob tonight, I will show no mercy on them." he said with hate as he racked his pistol; loading a round in the process.

As he made his way carefully down the hall he had seen the light was on in his room. He knew someone was in there, but he didn't know who. He stopped before the door and waited. 'Ok Tev on three, you will take them down quick and accurately.' he thought to himself.

'One...two...THREE!' Tev thought as he moved quickly into his room aiming his pistol. He had seen that it was empty and was confused. However that was short lived as he felt a chill go down his spine as someone appeared behind him.

He turned as fast as he could, but he was too late as his hand holding his pistol was grabbed and he was disarmed. His pistol was tossed out the room and he was shoved violently onto his bed.

After a second of realizing what happened, he seen his perpetrator. It was Lady Camille Ferros, his old commander.

"You've been bested Storms." She said with a smirk. Tevran rolled his eyes as he let himself be held down.

"Whatever, you just caught me off guard that's all." he lied. He knew full well that she outsmarted him.

"You already know you can't lie to me. I'll get it out of you someway." she said with an evil smirk. That had caused him to panic a bit.

"Anyway what do you want? I told you guys I needed to take a walk," he said with a serious tone.

"I am here to talk about, but I will not remove myself from you though." Camille said in a reply. She had gotten herself comfortable and sat to where she was sitting on his lap. She knew she couldn't use her legs to hold his arms down since she may cut them off accidentally.

"I don't want to talk. I need to sleep so I can work tomorrow." Tev said as he looked away. He tried to ignore the way she sat on his crotch. She caught him at an inappropriate time.

"Bullshit, I know you are planning to go after Jhin. Now why?" She asked in a cold tone. She watched his eyes flare with anger as she hit the nail on the coffin.

"Who wouldn't want to skin that spineless fuck?! He killed every black ops, but you? He shouldn't even be allowed to be walking around!" Tevran screamed a little as he glared at Camille.

"I faced him and he toyed with me. He could've ended me at anytime. He knew we were coming, and had it planned perfectly. What makes you think he won't be waiting for the next person to come after him?" Camille replied back calmly.

"Well let it be me and I will fuck his world all the way up!" Tevran said as he sat up, but was pushed right back down by Camille. He was not going anywhere anytime soon.

"I know you are hurting Tev, How do you think I feel? I had to witness it and now I have to explain to all their families…" Camille said in a low voice.

Tevran looked at her blue eyes and could tell she was hurting just as well. He could only imagine what it must've been like to watch it.

"What am I supposed to do then? I mean one day I doing cop things and then the next I hear all my boys were KIA. If you would have perished too, I think I would've killed myself as well." He said truthfully.

"Well it's good that didn't happen."

"However you will not stop me from going after him. This is something I have to do or I don't think I will never live it down." Tevran said with a hard stare into Camille's eyes.

Camille looked and could see that he was serious about this. She sighed as she swallowed her pride as she thought of one last thing that may actually change his mind. "What if I want you to stay here with me and fuck me into oblivion. Would that change your mind?" She said as she looked away embarrassed about what came out of her mouth.

Tevran nearly had a nosebleed from what she had just offered. He had never once heard her say this and it definitely awakened his little friend that he was sure Camille had felt.

"T-there's no w-wayy I heard that right." Tevran said with a stuttering in his voice. Camille bit back a laugh as she watched how red he was.

"I said I want you to not go... because I want you to take me." she said again a little more firmer. Tevran swallowed hard as he was sure he heard what she said.

"As much as I would love to, I can't because I have respect for you as a friend. This is one thing I will not let go ever. There is no way you can convince me to stop." Tevran said as he regained his composure.

Camille just sat there and stared into his eyes. She was right the first time, there was no way she can stop how stubborn he was. He would always do what he deemed was right and this was one of those times.

"If you say so, but I will not let you do this mission by yourself. It would be impossible by yourself plus you are the last of Raven squad for the Black Ops. I will be damned if I let you die too."

"Glad to see you see it my way." Tevran said with a grin. "Speaking of which, can you get off me now. It's kind of embarrassing to be in my boxers being straddled by you." he said with a light blush.

Camille smirked as she purposely grinded herself onto him. "Your lost Storms." she said with a fake disappointed look. She got off of him and held out her hand which he took to stand up.

"I will be waiting for you out in the main room to discuss this mission. Hurry and get dressed."

Tevran watched as she left the room with her arms behind her back. He sighed as he looked out the window that gave him a view of downtown.

'Sorry Cait I know you were the one who sent her to stop me, however there are some things I can't let pass.' he thought as he clenched his fist.

"Jhin there's a storm coming for you."

**Over in the Capital of Ionia**

Word had spread that the Noxian invasion had came to a stop and the forces were all defeated by Jibril. The entire country was in celebration as they were now free from any dangers that threatened their land.

Tons of people brought gifts and partied in the streets in celebration of Jibril and Irelia.

Jibril was awarded with the access to all of the countries history and archives. As well given a national holiday for her pushing back the Noxian Fleet. There was to be a statue built in honor of her as well.

Irelia received pretty much the same awards but took gold for her family back in the country side instead of a holiday.

Jibril sat on top of a rooftop in a flowing white dress that brought out the colors in her hair and eyes. Irelia somehow convinced her into some new clothing because her old outfit was too revealing'.. She didn't see what was the deal was but she just let the girl do whatever.

"To think that I actually helped out humans for the second time in my life is crazy. You two really have changed me. I hope you two won the title of One True God." she said as she watched the stars.

She had to admit the views and life here was so much better than Discord Board. Maybe she probably won't go back. That had been on her mind these last few days since she arrived here. Plus there is so much knowledge on this planet that she can spend the next couple thousand years learning.

As Jibril drooled at the thought of all the endless knowledge this world could offer, Irelia walked up onto the roof she was occupying.

"What do you need Irelia?" Jibril asked not turning around. She felt the girls presence as soon as she walked into the building below.

"How did you know I was coming?" Irelia asked a little shocked. She had not expected her to know it would be her walking up.

"I keep telling you humans, I am a Flugel. The ultimate warrior race." Jibril stated proudly as she kept watching the festival down below.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. To answer your first question is why aren't you down enjoying the festival?" Irelia asked.

"I'm not really interested in festivities like this. I would rather be studying."

"If that's the case, then why are you watching the festival instead of being in the archives? You have the access."

…

…

"I was watching to see if you would find a boyfriend." Jibril said with a smirk. She had to think of something quick because Irelia had made a valid point.

"W-what?" Irelia said with a stutter. She had fallen for Jibril's bait and started to blush. Jibril took that moment to teleport behind her and poke her on the shoulder to make her flinch.

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed." Jibril said with a smile. She hadn't admitted it yet, but Irelia had started to grow on her. She considered her to be her first friend of this world.

"I h-hate it when you do that Jibril." Irelia said with a pout.

"Sorry, it's just so hilarious watching you get flustered."

Irelia coughed as she regained her composure. "You should really come down and enjoy the festival. A ton of people have been looking for you and wanting to speak with you." she said.

"I'm not interested…" Jibril replied.

"Please just for me! I promise you whatever you probably didn't like about the humans back on your world. We can show you different!" Irelia yelled as she grabbed the flugel's hand.

Jibril was taken aback by her sudden outburst and stared at the young woman in the eyes. She could tell she really wanted her to come out and party with her. Even though Irelia was a young woman, she reminded Jibril of a young child begging their parents to buy a toy. After a moment of contemplating Jibril let out a sigh.

"You are such a pain. However if this is what you want, I will do it for you. Don't expect this to be a recurring thing." Jibril said.

"Of course! Let's go they are about to start the music soon!" Irelia said with a little joy as Jibril was basically dragged off the roof and out into the festival.

'I am definitely changing and becoming soft. I can't let that become my weakness.' Jibril thought as she looked towards the sky. 'Sora and Shiro, I blame you for this!'


	7. Chapter 7 Travel and Reunion

**Hey everyone, here goes the little side chapter I was talking about. It's not much, but its a filler. The next few chapters will be leading up to the hunt. I hope it's a interesting story so far. If you have any questions or concerns PM or leave a review. I will be going back to correct any grammar errors for this story. See you guys next chapter!**

The next day came for Tevran with his day starting out with Vi chewing him out for the decision him and Camille came up with to go after Jhin. He was just letting her have at it because he knew she was doing it out of love.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?!" Vi screamed as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Yes Vi i hear you loud and clear. No can you unhand-UMMPH" he was cutoff as Vi delivered a sharp blow to the stomach.

"Glad you heard me. I've had my fill, now it's cupcake's turn." The pinkette said as she took a step backwards. Tevran clutched his stomach and looked up to see Caitlyn looking at him with a disappointed look.

"Are you okay with doing something like this?" Caitlyn asked gently. Vi pretty much yelled and beat her words into him.

"I need to do this, I know that I have duties here as Piltover's Law Enforcement, but I can't just let it slide." Tevran said as he looked away from her. He was honestly ashamed to look at her.

"I see, as much as I truly want to deny your request; if this is what will give you satisfaction then I will allow it."

"You've got to be kidding? Are you sure cupcake? I mean I don't doubt his or Camille's skills, but this guy took out almost an entire-" Vi stopped as she realised what she was going to say. "Sorry."

"It's all good no hard feelings. However though I promise I will be safe." Tevran said as he stood up fully.

"Okay then, I expect a full report when you return and I also expect to hear from you once a day. Besides that your assignment begins now." Caitlyn said with a small smile.

"I will not let you guys down." Tevran said as he smiled to them both in return.

As he was getting ready to walk out he was stopped by Vi grabbing his shoulder. "Yo Tev if you die, I will personally bring you back to life and beat you to death again. Sounds like a plan?" she threatened while squeezing his shoulder.

"Hehe I gotcha, now can you let go? You are going to break my damn shoulder." He said as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Be safe out there and take pictures. I hear Ionia is beautiful." Caitlyn said as he reached the door.

"Maybe you'll find a girlfriend finally ahaha!" Vi joked which made Tevran flip her off.

"You two be safe here as well! Let me know if you two catch that crazy girl that's on the loose!" He said with a wave as he walked out of the office.

"Fuck I forgot about that bitch… I can't wait to get my hands around her scrawny little neck. Especially with how much shit she talks." Vi said with a growl.

Caitlyn shook her head at Vi's rambling as she stared at the door Tevran just exited. "I truly hope they both come back alive. I get this really bad feeling though." She said.

"Ah you're just being a worry horse. Don't worry they will prevail, as much as I tool on him; I know Tev has plenty of potential.

**Outside the Police department**

Tevran finally got outside and seen the sun was shining. He took a deep breath and had gained a serious face. "Let's do this…" he said as he walked to his sportbike. He put on his helmet and turn the engine on. He revved it a couple times and took off.

He was on the streets weaving through traffic in seconds. Getting the training on a motorcycle for a high speed chase paid off. He avoided the normal traffic with such ease that he was approaching his destination in a quick fashion.

He took a detour onto a back road that led through a field. He seen coming up quickly was a giant black harrier like airship sitting there waiting for him on the runway. He looked to see the ramp was open and the engines was on. It started to take off, and he took the chance to speed up.

He wheelied at the last second and rode up into the plane. The ramp closed up and the plane took off the runway into the air. As he got off his bike and strapped it down, he seen Camille come down to greet him.

"Never would think I would see you in that gear again." Camille said as she looked over Tevran. He was dressed in his black ops uniform; that consisted of black pants and shirt, with a black vest and a pair black boots.

"It's just like the good ol' days, except it's just us on this ship." Tevran said with a grim look.

"You are wrong there is another among us." She said. Tevran was about to ask her what she meant, until a man that was at least half a foot taller than him walked out from the cockpit.

"The ship is on autopilot now. We shall be arriving in Ionia by nightfall." He said.

"Teros Oren?! Man, it's been a long time!" Tevran yelled with a big grin plastered on his face. It was good to know at least their trusty pilot was still with them.

"Yo what's up Tev, it really has been awhile. Never thought I would see you here again." The man named Teros said as he shook hands with Tevran.

"It's great to know at least you are here." He said with a sad smile.

"Hey none of that sad shit. It's not like you, we'll get him back." Teros said with a determined look.

"Teros is right, if you mope around here I will make sure your life is hell while we on this trip. You're working with me again Storms, so you know how it is." Camille said strictly.

"Roger that. Before we discuss the plan, I do have one question for you Lady Ferros." Tevran said seriously. When he noticed they were both looking at him he asked what was bothering him.

"How do you know that he is Ionia? I mean, what makes you think that he could've lied about where he was going."

"I thought the same thing, however when he told me that my "final act will be in Ionia on a grand stage" that sent off red flags that meant he will be there next."

So wouldn't you want to avoid going here, than to go face him in his home field?"

"You're right, but he took something big from me. If I have to give my life to avenge them, I will gladly do so." Camille said with a cold tone.

"I agree, I wasn't there in this last mission, but I will do what I can to make sure you two come home alive." Teros said.

"I agree one hundred percent. Now how do you plan for us to get into Ionia? Have any of you two been there? I know Piltover doesn't really have them on a trading list." Tevran stated.

"I have been there once with family as a vacation when I went on leave a few years ago. Pretty country and lots of wonderful views. The people are for the most part friendly to outsiders. However there has been an invasion from Noxus, so they may not be so welcoming." Teros said.

"Which is why we are landing there at nightfall. We will set up camp and then try and get to the capital. There I have a contact we can hangout with until we are good to go on with the hunt." Camille added.

"I see, is there anything we shouldn't do while we are there?" Tevran asked.

"So far I know they are big on peace and balance. It's a land full of magic, so don't be surprised if you see humans with magical talent. Also don't go looking to fight people." Teros said with a grin as he punched Tevran in the arm.

"Damn you know me well. Since we got a little bit until we land, how about we play some cards? I want to see if I can sucker you guys out."

"Man last time I remembered I whooped your ass. Also I'm pretty sure you owe me some money too!"

"I thought you forgot ahaha. Let's double up what I owe you as the wager. If you lose you pay me that amount!" Tevran said with a mischievous smirk.

"You're own little dude!" Teros replied as they walked to the table.

Camille stood there with an amused look as she looked at her last two members of the black ops. She rubbed her face at the stitched up scar that she received. 'I will have your head Jhin even if it kills me. I will not let either of these two die.' She thought.

"Lady Ferros!" "Commander!" The two men shouted simultaneously, which broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I was zoned out. If either of you lose to me, you both have to clean the entire ship blindfolded." She said with a smirk.

"You're on!" Teros said with a giant smile.

"I'll accept that wager." Tevran said with a grin of his own. Things felt the old days with him, he was feeling nostalgic. 'I really miss these days with everyone. I know you guys are watching down on this.' he thought sadly. He then shook his head as Teros started to deal their cards.

Tevran looked at his hand and groaned. 'Well fuck me' he thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Flugel meets Storm

**Hey what's going on everyone. Back with chapter 8 of Flugel. So I have another League fic that I am writing, but It's kind of hard to update them both with having to raise my son. So I am going to only focus on just this story since I enjoy writing this cross over more. I will talk to you guys later and please leave a review on any grammar errors or anything you would like to see. See you guys on Friday!**

"So you mean to tell me two women which included the one hwo cut off my arm, wiped my entire fleet off of Ionia? Without even a single trace of their existence left?" Swain said with a deathly stare at one of his lieutenants.

"Yes Grand General, we sent a scout and he could not need even a trace of an Noxian there. All was left was burnt scorch marks on the earth that had to be the doings of powerful magic." said the lieutenant nervously. He was just doing his duties when he was the one to find a report on General Darius whereabouts.

"I see, so the Ionians have some secret power up their sleeve. I fought the girl named Irelia and she was only talented with her blades using her mind. This other woman though i don't have a single clue about her." Swain said as he rubbed his chin. "That is all you are dismissed." Swain said to the junior officer.

"Yes sir!" the junior officer saluted and hurriedly made his way out of the general's office.

"Seems like there is another Ionian that has quite the power." A hooded woman said from a dark corner.

"It seems so, what do you think we should do about this new "foe" Leblanc?" Swain asked as he stared at the figure in the corner.

"To think that they would rebel like this mean, they want a full out war. However though, I want to go inspect this new "foe" and see what she is capable of." Leblanc said with a grin .

"Very well, if that's what you think would be best I will let you handle that. I need to go have a meeting with the other generals and decide our next move."

"Until then 'Grand General' The woman Leblanc said with a laugh as she seemingly vanished from her spot.

"Now there are two of us out of the three. Without Darius to have my back, I may have to start trying to be unpredictable to her." Swain said to himself as he exited the office to go meet with the other generals.

**With Tevran and co…**

Nightfall had approached rather quickly and the card game had ended with Camille beating them both much to their horror. Teros had returned to piloting when he heard the notification Ionia was quickly approaching.

"We should be landing anytime commander." Teros yelled from the cockpit.

"Good, we are making great time. The sun has set as well, so we should be blended in quite well." Camille said as she took a sip of her tea.

"How do you think we will find him? From what I seen on the map, Ionia is pretty large." Tevran said as he looked at the map.

"It would've been a problem had I not got a good hit on him when we fought. Me breaking a piece of his mask allowed me to get some dna off of it. I've gotten his scent ingrained in this hextech tracker bug. It should lead us right to him." she replied.

"That's crazy Piltover is advancing this fast ahaha. To think that we have 'tracking bugs' is crazy." Tevran said with a laugh as he finished his whiskey.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but it seems something is flying at us at an incredibly fast rate. I don't know of any other country that has planes." Teros said sticking his head out from the cockpit door.

"Maybe it's a dragon? I hear those are a thing here in Ionia." Tevran said as he followed Camille and Teros into the cockpit.

"I can't see anything at all out there. The radar though says otherwise..." Camille trailed off as she saw something white fly by.

"Did you just see what I see?" Teros asked as he looked at the other two.

"Yeah I definitely seen something like win-" Tevran stopped when he heard a thud on top of the plane.

"We're not alone up here, get ready you two." Camille said as he eyes glowed read to try and get a reading.

**With Jibril…**

Jibril was on an evening flight to clear her mind after being in the archives all day. She basically been trapping herself in there to relax and do what she does best. She learned so much about Ionian culture and stuff.

She read about all the wars and the building of what Ionia is today. It was nothing important to her, but it was quite more interesting with their history than that of Imanity's. The magic that some of the people through history used was fascinating to her.

"There was something about a woman called the Dark Sovereign, whose magic is so powerful it could wipe the entire country off the planet. That ran some thrill through Jibril that there were mortals that strong. She made a promise to herself that she would find her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a whistle or something in the distance. As she flew in the direction it got louder and louder and it reminded her of a jet engine.

Thanks to Sora and Shiro she learned much about the technology they had back on Earth. As she flew even closer it confirmed her suspicion. There was a blacked out plane that was flying in her direction.

"To actually see one of those is amazing!" Jibril screamed with awe. "Maybe there are foreign people on there that has even more knowledge to an even greater area!" she said as she started to drool.

Jibril waited until the last second and dodged the plane that would've hit her and took chase of it. Once she caught up, she landed on top of it. Thanks to being a flugel, she wasn't even affected at moving at a high speed.

"I'm assuming it's humans in here and they wouldn't survive up here at this height. Unless they are aren't human!" Jibril screeched with excitement. This was probably the best thing to happen for her since she started getting into the Ionian Archives.

"Well let's see who's actually in here." She said as she kneeled down and put a hand onto the plane. She closed her eyes and felt the energies of three mortals in there. She smiled when she saw that they actually was preparing to attack her if they needed to.

"Time to have some fun" she said maintaining her smile as she teleported onto the signature of the woman in there.

**Back inside the cabin…**

Tevran drew his pistol as he waited to see what was in store for them. The said "thing" landed on the plane and the radar was detecting them on top of them.

Tero's grabbed a shotgun from under the seat and prepared it for whatever was to attack his plane.

Camille sat there with her arms behind her back waiting patiently. Whoever was this brave to attack her while she wasn't in the best of moods must have had balls of steel.

Camille flinched so hard and reacted with a swing of her bladed leg when something tapped her shoulder.

"That's no way to treat a guest." came the voice of a woman. She was holding Camille's bladed leg with one hand. She had pink hair with a purplish hue. She wore a black short sleeved shirt, with a dark red skirt with black leggings and black sandals. She had what looked like angel wings that was relaxed. However what intrigued Camille the most, was the fact that her eyes were like golden with a cross in it.

"What is your business here?" came the voice of Teros as he had the shotgun pointed at the newcomers head.

Tevran had his hand rested on his pistol and would draw as quick as lightning if she tried something.

"I should be asking you all the same. I was taking an evening stroll when there is a plane flying towards me." Jibril said as she looked back towards Teros.

"We don't have to answer you, but you will answer us if you value your life." Tevran said as he decided to speak up.

"I just love when you humans threaten me. I could've killed you three when I was sitting on top of your plane." Jibril said with narrowed eyes as she stared at the black haired man in front of her and the woman.

"Tsk whatever you say." Tevran said as he rolled his eyes. After he blinked he noticed that the woman was behind him now. He moved to try and get some distance from her, but she was way quicker and had him pinned against the wall.

"Don't get full of yourself boy. I have killed many guys like you who was way too arrogant for his own good." Jibril hissed out with a glare towards Tevran.

"Stand down Tevran, it is not worth trying to fight at this altitude. We wouldn't make it to the ground." Camille said as she signalled Teros to relax.

"Glad you see it my way." Jibril said with a smile as let go of Tevran.

'She could've ended before I even knew what was going on. She's out of our league.' Tevran thought as the thick air of tension a moment ago died down.

"Go ahead down into the cabin and talk, we still got a little bit before we land. I'll let you guys know when we get there." Teros said as he took his seat at the controls again.

Jibril just watched in fascination at how he was working the machine. 'It really was good that I got out tonight' she thought to herself.

This didn't go unnoticed by Camille as she was eyeing the mysterious woman. 'She is amused by the plane. That may be something we can use for ur advantage later.' she thought as she followed Tevran out of the cockpit.

Jibril noticed they were leaving and followed suit. Once they reached the cabin, Tevran plopped down into a seat and Camille sat down and crossed her right leg over her left. Jibril was the last to sit down.

"Now do you have a name we can address you by to not be rude? I am Camille Feros the leader of this plane." Camille said as took a sip of her now cold tea.

"My name is Jibril. I am just wondering flugel that has taken refuge in Ionia i guess you could say." Jibril replied as she looked to Tevran to see if he would introduce himself or be an ass again.

"My name is Tevran Storms, I am a returning member of the team of this ship." he said with a sincere voice. Jibril raised her eyebrows at his sudden kindness.

"Oh my, you actually have a nice side." Jibril said with a giggle. She had expected this guy to be too cool to introduce himself.

"Well I'm not a completely asshat, I know when to have courtesy." he said with a frown.

"Anyway, may I ask why did you decide to come infiltrate us Jibril? Were you sent to kill us?" Camille asked seriously.

"Like I told you, had I wanted to kill you; I would've blown you guys out the air. As for why I infiltrated you, I was curious as to why an airplane was flying towards these lands. The people here is nowhere in this country that's advanced in technology. Also that noxian fleet that I wiped the other day, was not even advance like this."

Wait did you say you wiped a noxian fleet?" Tevran asked again sitting up straight. He didn't know if he heard that right.

"Yeah I did the people of these lands a favor and wiped out their enemy for a deal I couldn't pass up. Do you guys have ties with them people I beat?" Jibril asked as her eyes narrowed.

"No we don't, it's just a shocker to us that the Noxus had invaded you guys and lost tragically as well, by one person. Not something you hear. As for where we are from, we are from Piltover 'The city of Progress.' That's why you see something advanced like this harrier jet." Camille stated.

"So you guys probably have tons of cool gadgets, and knowledge that I could possibly learn!" Jibril said with glee as she started to drool.

Camille was taken aback by her sudden outburst and Tevran looked a little bit disgusted by the drool. 'Well that attractiveness was just killed for me when she did that.' Tevran thought.

"Uh yeah I guess you could say that. Are you one for knowledge I assume?" Camille asked.

"Absolutely I was bred to be a warrior to fight gods and destroy, but after a certain god from my planet ruined that, I took the pleasure to learn nothing but all the knowledge the world could offer me."

"Wait gods? Also from another planet? I need you to elaborate more for me to understand." Tveran said with a confused look. She fought gods? That was preposterous.

"Oh guess I spoke too much, oh well. I am from another world by unfortunate circumstances. For that I am just trying to learn more about this place, since they may become my new home." Jibril answered without trying to give off too much of herself.

"That's quite interesting. As for us, we are on a mission to hunt a serial killer. He is waned in our country for the amount of murders he has committed. Especially recently with him attacking and nearly wiping my entire platoon out." Camille said with an icy tone.

"So you mortals actually fight amongst each other more than I expected. This is crazy compared to my world." Jibril said. "So you three are after an individual that wiped your group of soldiers. Are you guys that strong or that stupid? Why go after someone that caused that much damage?" Jibril asked.

"Why does it matter to you? That bastard deserves every bit of what is coming to him…" Tevran said slamming his fist onto the table.

"Hmmm so it's a revenge thing. Looks like humans all share one thing from both planets." Jibril said with a laugh.

Tevran was trying to keep himself from pouncing onto the woman, but he knew it would be futile. She could probably kill him before he got to her. He just let out an annoyed grunt and sat back.

"You call it what you see it, but that is our mission. I would hope you are not going to get in our way of attacking someone from these lands?" Camille asked.

"I could care less what you guys do. Long as you guys aren't trying to harm the people of the country, I wont get involved. I gave my word to protect them and I will do just that." Jibril said as she locked eyes with Camille. They seemed to have a sort of understanding between their own duties.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are beginning to descend into Ionia. We shall be arriving in the next few minutes." Teros yelled from the cockpit.

They all stood up as they went back into the cockpit. They seen a beautiful lit area below which looked like a city.

"This is the capital, we are in what is considered the First Lands" Jibril said.

"Wow Teros, you were right this place is amazing. Caitlyn's is going to love this." Tevran said with a grin.

"It is a pretty land, maybe you'll find a girlfriend while we are here." Camille joked which annoyed Tevran.

"I heard that from Vi before I left, please don't remind me…" Tevran said in despair.

"Oh you need to find a lover too huh? I have a friend whose in the same predicament haha I tease her all the time." Jibril added as she laughed. Camille joined which made Tevran sulk even more.

"Damn man, you still get roasted about things like that? Don't worry buddy you'll find her." Teros said trying to cheer the young man up.

"Thanks bro, at least someone has faith in me." Tevran said as he looked towards the women who was still laughing.

As the started to land, Teros noticed that there were a few figures standing there. "It looks like we have some company down there." Teros called out getting everyone's attention.

Jibril went towards the window and stared out into the night. She was able to see that Irelia, was there with Karma and Akali.

"That girl really is nosey. Well, I have some friends that will be down there awaiting when we land. They are good people, and they will probably want to question you." Jibril said.

"So much for this being a quiet infiltration." Tevran said. Camille nodded in agreement as she looked at the figures as they got closer.

Irelia stared as the approaching ship or whatever it was landed. She was out with Darha and Akali when they were searching for Jibril. They heard something loud in the air and followed the giant black figure that seemed to be landing outside the capital.

The air picked up around them as the giant ship or whatever it was landed. The loud engines was deafening and Irelia put her hands on her ears.

Everything started to slow down after a few moments when it seemed like the engines was cut off of power.

"That is one big ass ship, hopefully whoever is on it isn't looking for a fight." Akali said as she twirled a kunai.

"I am sure there is a reason Akali, let's just be patient." Karma said as she looked at the ramp that opened.

"You are one nosey child." came a familiar voice. The three looked to see Jibril was the first to step out.

"Jibril?! What are doing on that?!" Irelia shouted in shock. Jibril was the last person she expected to come out of some giant machine.

"Well this has turned interesting." Kamra said with a chuckle. "No kidding." Akali chirped in.

As Jibril walked down, so did three more people. This caught the attention of the three women as they seen another woman with bladed legs and two men walk out.

"You never told me you had foreign friends Jibril." Irelia said in an icy tone as she stared down the three foreigners.

"I haven't even left the country yet child. What makes you think I have foreign friends from another country. I was on an evening flight when I encountered them. They are after a guy named Jhin who caused a ton of damage in their country." Jibril said.

For some reason all three of them tensed up when they heard that name. This didn't go unnoticed by Tevran.

"Seems like they may know our target." Tevran said as he walked past Jibril up to Irelia.

"Hello Miss, my name is Tevran Storms. I am here with a couple of colleagues from Piltover to hunt this guy named Jhin. He's a wanted man in our country and we have been tasked to kill him." he said with a bow.

'Man she is fucking hot. Act cool Tev, act cool.' he thought as he tried not to check out the beauty in front of him.

"My name is Irelia Xan, I am apart of the Council here in the Capital. I will be willing to talk to you all in the morning to discuss your reasons on why you are here and that 'person' you spoke of." Irelia replied with a bow as well. 'His eyes are so pretty…wait what am I thinking?!' she thought as she fought her blush that wanted to show.

"That's good to hear, if it is not too much trouble could we get lodging? If not we can stay in our plane." He asked. Camille was honestly shocked that Tevran took the initiative.

"Wow Tev, I never seen you do this before." Teros said after a while. It was something new he never seen before.

"I agree Teros, maybe he's trying to act cool in front of the young lady." Camille said with a smirk. Irelia blushed a bit as well as Tevran as things got awkward now.

"Well, we have the lodging you need. However tomorrow you will need to speak to the council as to why you are here and your goals. We just got out of a war and having foreigners right now isn't the best. Sorry for the inconvenience." Kamra said with an apologetic smile.

"We completely understand. Thank you for the hospitality." Camille said with a bow. Which Irewlia and Karma returned.

"Well I'm out of here. If you need anything Irelia, let me know." Akali said as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well If you three would like to follow me i can lead you to some quarters that you can stay in for the night." Karma said as she started to walk away. Tevran and Camille followed right after her. Teros had armed and locked the ship before he ran and caught up to the three that started to leave.

Jibril and Irelia gave a farewell and went the opposite direction. Irelia was tasked to pick them up tomorrow morning and escort them to the hall.

As they walked in silence, Jibril decided to speak up. Isn't it great that we have some foreigners here? They have more knowledge that I can now learn of this world." Jibril sang happily.

Irelia was in deep thought of the events that happened. She had got lost in those hazel eyes of the man named Tevran. He was a very handsome guy and this was the first time Irelia had ever been so attracted to a man before.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Jibril had put her arm around her.

"You're thinking of some naughty stuff huh? I pay attention to everything and I seen how you too looked at each other. If it makes it any better he's looking for a girlfriend. That's what his colleagues told me!" Jibril said with a smirk.

Irelia face flushed red in embarrassment as she got her self from Jibril's grip. "I don't need this from you. I don't even know the guy!" she retaliated.

"I know you have heard of love at first sight. This may be a moment, just think about it." Jibril said with a laugh. She loved getting Irelia worked up on subjects like these.

"Whatever, this is where we part. I have to get up to go to escort them." She said as she stopped in the middle of the road.

"Okay, well I will see you in the morning." Jibril said with a wave before she flew off into the night sky.

Irelia watched her off before she flew into some clouds. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. Especially since they now had to talk about the 'Golden Demon of Ionia'


	9. Chapter 9 The Golden Demon of Ionia

**What's going on everyone. I know its been awhile since i updated, i just took a break from fandom. I have gotten back into it though for now and will continue on with this stories. Enjoy!**

The next morning came for Tevran more quicker than he expected. He didn't know if it was because he was in a new environment or the fact that the man he's hunting is in this country somewhere.

He quickly washed himself up and got himself ready for the morning. They were going to meet with the leader of this city and see if they could get a lead on where to start looking. As he got ready to walk out, there was a knock on his door.

Double checking to make sure he had everything he needed, he went for the door. Half expecting Teros or Camille herself to get him instead it was the Indigo haired beauty he saw last night.

"Uh…good morning." he said a little awkwardly. 'Why do I get the feeling they sent her here to mess with me' he thought.

"Y-your comrades told me were a heavy sleeper... so I… uh offered to come make sure you were awake. The elders are waiting for us." Irelia said a little nervously. Now that it was day time she could actually get a better look at him. He was very handsome and his eyes were just so…

She shook her head furiously before she could blush and to clear her mind of any indecent thoughts. After a couple seconds she was back into a professional standpoint.

"Well I appreciate it highly, I am ready to head there now if you don't mind showing the way miss." Tevran said with a smile. Irelia nodded and turned and motioned for him to follow her. As she led the way, Tevran did steal a quick glance at her rear and almost lost his composure.

'Man, this girl is a package deal. Maybe I'll try and get to know her later after the mission.' He thought as they walked to meet the others.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his squad standing there with the woman from last night named Jibril.

"Good to see you are awake sleepyhead. Not like we don't have shit to do Tev." Teros complained with a grunt. Tevran rolled his eyes as they all started to walk.

"Hey I had a rough night trying to sleep because it's a new area OK? Cut me some slack bro." He replied as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Anyway Miss Xan, do you think you have any ideas as to what this meeting may consist of since you're one of these elders?" Camille asked while taking a glance over to the younger woman.

Irelia introduced herself more formally as they had waited for Tevran earlier. "For the most part you will be asked about your objectives here. That and maybe a background check." She said as they reached into a more public part of town.

They noticed that they were getting some stairs at their group because of their foreign clothes and more than likely Camille's appearance.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Camille said as she took a look over at Jibril. "I assume you will have questions later for us to?"

"Well I told you I careless what you do, long as you aren't trying to harm the citizens here. However I do want a tour of your plane later. Maybe even some information on your home. I'm eager to see how advanced you mortals are compared to the ones back from my world." Jibril said with excitement.

After last night she went over to their ship and got some inspections done on it. She didn't go inside because she didn't want them to think she was raiding their stuff. She could've easily gotten away with it, but she instead wanted to try and get on their good side. Then ask questions later.

About a couple miles of walking and they reached a giant temple like building that was most standout thing in this city. Tevran awed at the designs of the building.

"Man this place gets more prettier the longer I stay here. Everything so mechanical in Piltover and here it feels so natural." He said in a low whisper to himself. Or so he thought as Jibril responded.

"I thought the same thing when I first came here. This isn't even the beginning of the wonders of this place. There is plenty more for later." She said as she followed Irelia into the building.

Team Raven looked at each other and nodded as they went into the building. Hopefully all will go well and no complications with these people.

Inside the temple…

Team Raven sat inside what seemed like a conference room. Tevran looked around to see that ninja girl was now accompanying Jibril and Irelia, as well as two more people. One was a blind monk that was relaxed with his arms crossed and what looked like a yordle dressed as a ninja?

He was brought out of his thoughts when about 5 Elders came walking in and shortly following after was Karma. They took their seats at a table that was facing where they were sitting.

"So you three are the foreigners from Piltover I assume?" came the voice of the elderly man in the middle. "My name is Elder Karu and I am one of the head elder's here."

Nice to meet you Elder Karu. I am Commander Camille Ferros of Raven Squad of the Piltover Black ops. We were assigned a covert mission from our government to capture or assassinate the Criminal known as Jhin. However that was a failure and that led to a mass murder of my soldiers and I have been assigned with my remaining colleagues to hunt him down on a track and terminate mission." Camille said in a professional manner.

"I am truly sorry and you have my condolences of what that man did to your people. He is a stain in our history that we try to cover up and forget." Karu said with a sigh.

"Before you we start to talk of this guy. We bring papers from a leader in our government that has written to you all of our mission. Since he has committed terrorist acts within our nation, it is just under our law that we can apprehend him for his crimes and or execute him if spotted." Tevran said as he produced the letter he had written up from the judge from the court.

Karma came over to retrieve it to save him the trouble of bringing to the elders. One of the other elderly men took a hold of the letter and hastily opened it.

"Well we can't deny this Karu. Even though we try to erase him from our history, he is still a natural born Ionian citizen. We can't deny this if he committed these acts." the man said as he eyed Tevran who gave the same serious gaze back.

"I see. If you think that is what is best then we need to go ahead and try to come up with a negotiation between Ionia and Piltover. We just got out of a major war are still recovering, I would like to apologize for that." Karu said with a grim look.

"However we are willing to seek council and help you with what we know of the Golden Demon of Ionia." He finished as the rest of the other elders nodded.

"That would be perfect." Camille said with a nod. This was actually going way better than she had expected. She had expected them to be a little shaky with them because of the war they just got out of. However, it seemed like they were more open and kind of relaxed. Maybe Jibril's ridding of that Noxian fleet and being the 'protector' here is way more than she imagined.

"I would be able to give you as much information I can since we are from the same countryside of Zhyun." said another elderly man. "My name is Ken and it's been awhile since I have to talk of Khada Jhin." he said as he rubbed the bridge between his nose already gaining a headache.

"To spare you of the displeasure of unwanted memories. If you could tell us where are places we can possibly look would be sufficient enough." Tevran said a little more stern. He honestly could care less about this guys background. He just wanted to know where he could begin his manhunt.

Jibril looked smirked at Tevran's impatience. He kind of reminded her of herself when she just wanted the information then and now.

"I get your frustration young man, however I recommend you hear me out as it is better to know what you are up against than going blindly after him. After all you are on his home turf and this is no joking matter." Ken said in a reprimanding tone.

Tevran bit back a retort and just sighed out his annoyance. After he was settled back down he relaxed and nodded back to the elder. Camille visibly relaxed once she seen Tevran was calm again. She did not want to have to go through the stress of calming down his temper while trying to make sure they respected the foreign dignitaries.

'He's definitely has a temper. However I do like he is straightforward and down to business." Irelia thought as she looked at Tevran.

"He's definitely an interesting one huh Irelia?" Karma whispered with a smirk towards the indigo blade mistress. Irelia blushed as she had a feeling she was being teased.

"Not now Darha!" Irelia yelled in a low whisper that only she could hear. Or so she thought as she saw Jibril smirk at her distressed state. 'Great now Jibirl has caught on.' she thought as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was saved however as the conversation continued from Elder Ken.

"Jhin was a prisoner once for his unstable nature and his crimes of murder he did in Zhyun. He committed acts that I would not like to say. He was once a talented student when he was growing as a young boy. However that changed with his sick twist of what he calls art. He was highly talented like I said and he probably could've went far had he went down the right path. It all started when he killed his parents. Then it went from there. From killing animals to people in Zhyun to even master swordsmen of the famed Wuju style." Ken said as he tried to skip over the more gruesome parts.

"He was actually locked away for life by our Kinkou Order until the Noxian invasion that happened a few months ago. After Zhyun was lost to Noxus he was freed and even killed his way through the Noxian troops to freedom." He said with a pause.

"Later on through the invasion he somehow stumbled upon a sacred armory that was never supposed to be accessed. Especially by someone as menacing and evil as Jhin. Before he could be stopped he took magical artifacts and used them to his abilities that gave him power that no human should have." Ken finished with some regret.

"So that explains them magical guns then? I thought they were hextech but I was wrong as i was hit with his weapon." Camille said as she rubbed her now healed face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it kind of baffles me that he stumbled upon an armory that he shouldn't been able to get a hold of. I feel that maybe he was possibly granted that access by an insider that knows of this armory." Tevran analyzed as he sat up.

The elders gasped at his suggestions and Ken eyes went wide in shock. Before he could respond there was the voice of the ninja yordle that finally spoke up.

"That is a good point, but there would be no one that would be crazy enough to give access to the Kashuri amroies. Especially someone that was known to cause harm known to people in that area." he said trying to shoot down Tevran's accusation.

"I would love to agree with you?..." "Kennen" the yordle said. "Right Kennen, as much as i would like to agree there are some problems with that statement of yours. I don't know fo your guys history with Noxus, but if that war had as much of an impact as you said it did then people may would've gotten desperate and may have thought it would've been a good idea to arm a man that was extremely dangerous to help rebel against the invasion." He stated as he sat back.

"That makes sense, with how i seen how some of the people of Zhyun was shattered and they were willing to do anything to protect their land." Irelia chipped in after remembering having experienced some of the people uniting with her during the defense.

"I suppose I can see where you get that conclusion. If that is the case then we have a problem that's bigger than I thought" Ken said as he rubbed his temples trying to process the argument. If this is true then someone truly set up Ionia and these people of Piltover with a curse that could've been avoided.

"Then it seems that we need to have all of Zhyun checked out and have some people question that knows of the Kashuri armories. However what i think would be a good decision is to have you guys given a team that would help with the assassination of Khada Jhin." Karu proposed after thinking of possible outcomes of the situation.

Getting rid of Jhin would be another big curse gone off of Ionia and maybe they could get back to the balance they needed.

"What are you planning to propose Karu?" Ken said as he took a look over to his fellow elder. The other three looked as well, but stayed silent as they didn't try to associate with a problem that was never something they dealt with in the beginning.

"If it isn't too much of a hinderance, I was thinking of having a couple of our warriors help with the mission down there in Zhyun." Karu said as he looked over to some of the warriors in the room.

"I wouldn't mind helping them with their conquest as i know Zhyun well since the Kinkou order Temple is resided down there still." Kennen said as he stepped up.

"As much as I wanted to help, you lost me on the part to go to Zhyun. I am on a quest that I need to do on my own before I even think of ever going back there." Akali said with venom that only a few caught on to.

"I wouldn't mind helping. I've got nothing else to do and It would be nice trying to rid Ionia or another one of its problems. "Irelia said with a smile to the elders.

"I got nothing else to do and these armory caught my attention now. I won't say that I won't be much of a help as it has nothing to do with me, but If my power is needed to aid against this guy; I will lend it. I gave my word." Jibril finally said which gave almost everyone in the room that was Ionian a wave of relief. Nothing could go wrong with their Flugel ally could it?

"This is wonderful news and we are willing to take all the help we can get to handle this target." Camille said with a smile as she felt relieved of any doubts of failing. If they had allies who knew the lands and someone who's power that is overwhelming they should have no problems.

Tevran grinned as he heard all who was going to accompany their team on this mission. He caught a glance at the woman who has caught his intentions. She seemed like a woman who was noble and had a heart of gold. She had piqued his interest even more now.

Teros smiled as well as he knew that everything was going well. He knew that soon they would be able to rest his comrades souls to peace.

"I am glad we are all on the same page. If that is all I would like to call this meeting to conclusion and would like to dismiss you all for your preparations for your departure. It's not that far of a journey for your ship I would assume?" Elder Karu asked.

Camille nodded as she stood up finally. "That is correct. Our ship is plenty of large enough to accompany all of us with luxury to this area of Zhyun. If you all could meet us at our ship at sunset that would be nice."

They all nodded as the elders started to leave. Lee sin silently took his departure after waving off Irelia and Karma.

Akali approached Kennen with a soft face. Before she could answer Kennen was already speaking for her. "I know what you want to say and like I told you before, I will never be upset with your decisions. Just please be careful and find the peace you are looking for OK? I will make sure these people are taken care of, as well have Shen on the same page." He said with some humbleness.

"I wish the others would see what you see in me. I greatly thank you for this Kennen. I wish you all well and I expect you all to come back alive." She said as she got ready to leave.

"We will, I will make sure Shen don't make the same mistake his father made them years ago when we hunted this guy." He said with a nod. Akali nodded back as she departed.

Karma walked up to Jibril and Irelia to wish them well. "I already know you two will be fine as you are both amazing women. Jibril I know you will help when you deem it is necessary, but please make sure this one isn't brash or do anything crazy ok?" Karma said with a smirk to Jibril who smirked back.

"I hear you loud and clear Karma. However, my main focus will probably be trying to be a wingman to get Irelia hooked up with old lover boy over there." She said with a toothy smile as she gestured to Tevran. Karma laughed as she seen Irelia started to get embarrassed.

"W-whatever" Irelia said with a huff as she knew what was about to happen. She didn't need this teasing form neither of them and decided it was best to go get ready to depart before they make her red as her battle attire.

Karma and Jibril watched with amused smirks as the Indigo haired blade mistress stalked off in annoyance.

"Well have fun and see you later." Karma said as she finally departed from the conference room.

Tevran stretched as he watched his two squadmates approach him. "Looks like things are turning out better than I expected." he said with a small smile.

"I agree, with three more allies and one of them knowing the lands like the back of their hand makes this even easier." Teros said.

"Agreed, however I will admit I am getting a little anxious now. I didn't think my reunion would be so soon with this guy." Camille said with a grim look. Tevran placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked into her icy blue eyes.

"We will get through this and Raven squad will finish what was started. That first failure was a mishap and we learned from it, now is the time to focus and finish this. That's what the boys would've wanted." Tevran said with a serious look.

Camille stood there shocked at his words before she returned the same look. Tevran smiled when he saw the face of the commander he always knew.

"Well we got a mission to prepare for. I will see you guys at the ship OK? I need to get her ready for our passengers." Teros said as he got ready to depart. Tevran and Camille nodded in agreement and followed soon after.

.


End file.
